My Lips are Sealed
by ame-ryuu
Summary: Up there?" Now it was Akane's turn to be nervous. "O-okay." [RA oneshot]


*Yawn* I gotta stop writing songfics, ne minna?  
  
disclaimer~I don't own Ranma 1/2, and I don't want to. I'm happy being obsessed with it :). Also, the song   
  
is from Pokemon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akane Tendou tapped her pencil against her desk in frustration. Why did algebra have to be so hard!?  
  
She normally never did her homework this late, it was already past nine. It was all Ranma's fault of course,  
  
as it usually was. The dojo had a new hole in the roof, courtesy of Akane Airlines. Ranma had taken a   
  
complimentary flight on said airlines after a rather long and fierce argument. Akane hated to fight with   
  
him more than anyone. She cared deeply for him, but he aggrivated her so! Akane was aware that not all the  
  
stuff that formed the wall between them was his fault. Truthfully, many of the things (like okonomiyaki   
  
chefs, for example) were Genma's fault. Some were, of course, her own fault as well.  
  
  
  
She was so frustrated that she failed to notice Ranma until he knocked loudly on her window. Akane   
  
gave a violent jump, eyes wide. When she saw it was only Ranma, she relaxed and almost giggled. He always   
  
looked so funny when he hung upside-down like that. These were the times when she thought that he may have  
  
some affection for her as well, when he came and apologized for putting his foot in his mouth. Of course,   
  
the apology was usually followed by an insult, or by him somehow finding a way to blame her. Akane reached   
  
up and slid the window open, looking at Ranma expectantly, waiting for him to make the first move. He was  
  
almost laughable, the way he swallowed so hard and practically fell off the roof when he started speaking.  
  
"Wanna come up," he asked nervously. He watched as Akane's eyes got huge and she blinked repeatedly.  
  
"Up there?" Now it was Akane's turn to be nervous. "O-okay."  
  
Ranma nodded and reached in, grasping her wrists. He paused momentarily to look at her. "Do you trust  
  
me?" The question shocked Akane, but she managed a nod. "Hold tight," he cautioned. Not waiting for an   
  
answer to that, Ranma swung Akane out of the window, so that he was hanging on the roof by his feet and he  
  
and Akane had a death grip on each other's wrists.  
  
"Ranma," Akane started to screech, but Ranma hushed her.  
  
"You did say you trusted me," he reasoned, giving her a grin.  
  
"But you didn't say you were going to swing me out my window," Akane argued back. Under any other  
  
circumstance, she probably would have hit him, but she chose hanging on over punishing her fiance at the  
  
moment. But when she caught his mischevious smile, she couldn't help but give him one back. He was   
  
infectious, Akane would grant him that. "So what now? Do we hang here all night?"  
  
"No, I wasn't planning on it," he informed her. "Unless you like it down there. Though I'll admit, if I  
  
hang like this too long, the blood will all accumualte in my head and we'll fall." Another grin. What was  
  
with him tonight?  
  
"Can you just get us on the roof please?" Ranma nodded, face turning serious in concentration.  
  
"I'm gonna swing you up over me. Try to land on your feet, and move then so I can swing myself up."   
  
Akane nodded. "One....Two....THREE!" Akane felt the world rush by her and spin around. It was over suddenly  
  
as she landed in a squatting position on the roof. She scrambled away quickly to make room for Ranma, who   
  
swung up moments later with his usual grace, landing on his feet. He helped Akane up, and she took a good  
  
look around. It appeared normal, with the execption of a few loose tiles. Except for that blanket..BLANKET?!  
  
It dawned on Akane that Ranma had been planning this! She wheeled on him, glaring, her gaze sharper than  
  
Ukyou's mini spatulas.  
  
'What, was he planning to seduce me,' her mind screeched in blind anger. 'Pervert,' it cried.  
  
As if he sensed what she was thinking, for once in his life Ranma said the right thing. He swallowed   
  
the sudden urge to run around in circles babbling like an idiot about how it wasn't what it looked like and  
  
choked out the words. "I just want to talk, okay?"  
  
The scarlet faded from Akane's vision and she nodded. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.  
  
Ranma led her over to the blanket and they sat beside each other. It was then Akane noticed how pretty the  
  
stars were, so she gazed up at them in wonder. "They're so beautiful," she mused aloud. She hoped that Ranma  
  
would take the bait. 'C'mon,' she urged silently.  
  
Ranma inched his hand closer to hers in a slow, jerky rythm. "S-so are y-you," he stammered. Chalk up  
  
another one for Ranma flooring Akane with an off remark or gesture. She shifted her gaze to him, shocked  
  
beyond comprehension. She had the sudden urge to tell him. To tell him everything, all of the thoughts she  
  
had about him, the dreams about him, everything. Staring into his slate blue eyes, she wanted to spill her  
  
guts to him.  
  
Ranma gazed deep into her brown eyes, trying hard to calculate what he saw in them. Affection, maybe  
  
more? Impossible to say. Finally, after several long, tense moments, Akane broke the gaze, glancing down   
  
and releasing a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding.  
  
~Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Behind the stars and moon  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit it, but it's true~  
  
Ranma kept starinag at her, catching her scent in a passing breeze. She smelled wonderful. Akane looked  
  
up at him. Ranma glanced away hastily, suddenly afraid to make eye contact again. He could feel his cheeks  
  
turning what must have been an awful shade of red, and was suddenly very grateful for the cool light of the  
  
moon that made them appear excessively pale.   
  
Ranma wanted to bad to tell her. To tell her of all of the lonely nigths he spent awake worrying about  
  
her, about what he really meant to say instead of the insults they shouted at each other on a daily basis.   
  
To admit that maybe Akane was cute and feminine, and wasn't so bad looking. To tell the other fiances to hit  
  
the proverbial road, because he'd made his choice. There had never been a contest.  
  
"Hey, A-Akane?" Well, there was no avoiding eye contact now. She was looking at him like her future  
  
depended on these words. Which, in fact, it did.  
  
"I....I....lo...I'm sorry for this afternoon!" Unless the Saotome chicken gene kicked in again and   
  
Ranma wimped out. 'Nice move,' he chided himself, 'absolutely brilliant.' Akane lookd dissappointed.  
  
~You look at me, I look away  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start.~  
  
"It's okay Ranma, I forgive you. I'm sorry too." The pair had gotten better at apologizing in recent  
  
weeks, and could now do it without stammering. A huge feat for them at least.  
  
Ranma relaxed slightly, leaning back onto his arms like Akane was doing. Then he went into total and  
  
complete brain freeze as he felt Akane's small hand on top of his own. It was a scene slightly resembling  
  
Ryugenzawa and Akane smiled contentedly and Ranma shook internally like a leaf. He wondered if this meant   
  
that she liked him. Maybe he should tell her, how hard could it be, right? He decided to to answer that  
  
internal question. He decided to go for another shot.  
  
'Please don't screw this up,' he pleaded. "I-I-I l-love you, A-Akane." Well, that was that, at least.  
  
Ranma patted himself on the back mentally. That had to have been one of the hardest things he had ever done,  
  
and he had managed it with a minimum of stammering and blushing. Not to say that he wasn't red though, he  
  
looked like he was about to explode or something to that effect.  
  
Akane also began to blush, though not as bad as the boy whose had she was holding. He had a deer-  
  
cought-in-the-headlights look on his face that she found endearing. It took several seconds for the whole  
  
of his words to sink in. Love. Love led to weddings....weddings to marriages.....marriages to....Akane   
  
stopped her thought process before it could continue. Love made things much more complicated. Did she love  
  
him. She fought for him, sort of. Actually, she hit him to keep him away from others girls. Same difference,  
  
really. They had been engaged for awhile now, and she hadn't gotten so fed up that she'd called it off. Yes,  
  
she'd traded him to Nabiki once, but had wanted him back so badly.....Suddenly her mouth took over.  
  
"I love you too..." It wasn't really spoken to Ranma, it was just a statement. It made perfect, logical  
  
sense in her brain, so she had said what she had thought.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Mhm-hmh." She nodded in confirmation. They shared a smile. "Hey," Akane said suddenly. "They weren't  
  
spying on us! Nobody popped out and started ranting about weddings and junk!"  
  
"Hey, you're right," mused Ranma. "Wait, 'weddings and junk?' Does that mean you don't want to get  
  
married?" Akane looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Of course I do! Just not now. Let's wait a bit, until we're out of school. Until then, don't metion   
  
the 'm' word under this roof."  
  
Ranma nodded hastily. "My lips are sealed." 


End file.
